


Damaged people gravitate towards damaged people

by HopeFic



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Norman Reedus Fandom, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Erotica, Español | Spanish, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos tenemos una parte oculta, da igual si eres una chica anodina o la estrella de una de las series más vistas en todo el mundo. Las perversiones y el dolor no entienden de status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged people gravitate towards damaged people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ekhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/gifts).



> Lo creais o no, le tengo miedo/asco a los zombies y por eso no he visto ni un sólo capítulo de TWD; sin embargo, Ekhi me ha ido metiendo por los ojos a Daryl Dixon y a falta de ver la serie, me he centrado en el gran Norman Reedus. Por supuesto, todo esto es absolutamente inventado por mi cabeza loca y las artes oscuras de Ekhi con sus fotos y vídeos motivacionales. Aún así, no permito que nadie reproduzca esto sin indicar mi autoría, que nos conocemos amigos de lo ajeno.
> 
> El título es una frase de Norman con la que estoy completamente de acuerdo. Este tío dice cosas realmente interesantes por mucho que se auto defina como professional dork.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo, escribiéndolo.

Nunca me gustaron los hombres fáciles pero con éste, me había pasado. La atracción de lo salvaje, de la dominación por un ser que conseguía callarme con solamente una mirada.

No tienes por qué ponerte ante una excavadora para saber que el impacto te hará daño, ¿verdad? Y aun así, ¿no sientes las ganas de hacerlo? ¿Experimentar el incremento de tu ritmo cardiaco, el sudor en tus axilas y el martilleo en la frente?

Así que ahí estaba yo, dispuesta a que me devorase y escupiese lo poco de mí que quedase después.

Lo sabía por otras, yo no iba a ser la única ni mucho menos, la última.

Tiró la maleta desde la cama al suelo y se encendió el cigarrillo que pendía en sus labios.

— ¿Te quitas la ropa?—aspiró y soltó una gran bocanada de humo— ¿O prefieres que te la arranque?

Una compañera de oficio mantiene que las estrellas no pueden tener sentimientos, que se ven forzados a sospechar de todos y a ofrecer siempre una cara artificial, así les es imposible crear vínculos verdaderos fuera de su “casta”. Creen en la ilusión de formar una pareja, tener un matrimonio y/o una familia, con las cuales no coinciden en tiempo y en espacio un 95% de su vida.

Ahí es donde entramos nosotras y nosotros, los acompañantes de alta gama, las personas que venden el calor de su cuerpo por un buen fajo de billetes. A la mayoría no les hace falta por atractivo (y en este caso, es algo absolutamente innegable), no tendrían tiempo vital para meterse en todas las camas que le ofertan, sin embargo necesitan discreción y eso se paga… Y muy bien, por cierto.

Ninguna de nosotras es particularmente hermosa o excepcionalmente fea, el requisito es no llamar la atención, así que las aspirantes a estrellas porno están más que descartadas.

Tampoco somos idiotas, no nos dedicamos a tratar con granjeros de Tampa o maridos infieles de Iowa; debemos saber llevar una conversación como si de una cita real se tratase.

Como permanezco de pie, camina a mi alrededor, lanzando caladas en mi dirección. El pelo se le pega a la cara y sus brazos desnudos brillan. No lleva tanto tiempo en la habitación con aire acondicionado que atenúa los rigores de la húmeda Georgia.

La noche se ha cerrado y el viento sobre los árboles proyecta sombras en la habitación. Se quita la camiseta y la lanza al piso sin abandonar su particular rondo.

— No me gustan estas cosas—se planta frente a mí y quedamos cara a cara, calculo que en cuanto me quite los zapatos de tacón, me sacará una cabeza.

— Pues miras mucho para desagradarte—respondo y su mirada resbala por mi cuerpo con descaro.

— Tú estás muy lejos de desagradarme—me coloca el pelo tras los hombros—No me gusta el sexo por dinero.

— ¿Y al revés?—bromeo. Me he encontrado con moralistas en mi trayectoria y lo único que quieren es alguien que les diga que no hacen nada malo.

— ¿Me pagarías por tener sexo contigo?—pregunta y apura otra calada. Imito su desinhibición y recorro con los ojos su cuerpo— ¿Quieres que me gire?

—Por favor—se va dando la vuelta lentamente. Posee una espalda magnífica, un cuerpo delgado pero bien formado y unos brazos,… Unos brazos que pagaría por comprimir.

— ¿Me compras?—sonrío, me toca la cara con bastante más delicadeza de la que me esperaría con las manos que tiene— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Catherine.

— ¿Y el de verdad?

— No puedo decírtelo.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

— Ambas.

— Ok, Cath, entonces yo seré Daryl—me río y tose al exhalar el humo—Tengo el mismo derecho a proteger mi intimidad que tú.

Esperaba un par de polvos rudos, un trabajo de fin de semana fácil y rápido. Ser su desahogo e irme a Los Ángeles de vuelta en el primer vuelo de la mañana del lunes… Tal y como mis compañeras anteriores, pero ellas no me habían hablado de tantos prolegómenos dialécticos. Es más, me lo habían descrito como el hombre más feroz con el que habían estado y por eso ninguna repetía.

— Daryl, ¿qué quieres hacer?—me decido a tomar las riendas. En mi trabajo siempre debe existir el control, que lo tenga uno u otro es lo de menos, pero los roles que desea el cliente necesitan estar bien definidos.

— ¿Tienes móvil?

—Sí—respondo, intrigada.

— ¿Sabes jugar al Candy Crush Saga?

—S-sí—tartamudeo sorprendida. Rebusca en sus pantalones hasta dar con su Smartphone y tras dar un par de toquecillos en la pantalla, me lo pasa.

— No soy capaz de pasar este maldito nivel, ¿me ayudas?—explica con aspavientos.

 

—0—

 

— ¿No te avisaron?

— ¡Qué va!—la patata cae en mi barriga y la atrapa antes que yo— ¡Eh!—la mastica entre caladas.

— Así que ya lo sabes, puedes dormir aquí o podemos pillarte otra habitación, los findes se suelen quedar libres.

— ¿De verdad?

— Claro, ¿cuándo te he mentido, Catherine?—me río ante su tono herido.

— Es Anne.

— ¡Oh, perfecto!—me ofrece la mano y se la estrecho—Norman.

— Ya lo sabía, señor Reedus.

— En serio, Norman. No me trates de señor, ¿puedo preguntarte tu edad?

— 25—me limpio las migas del vestido.

— ¿Y cómo una mujer tan joven acaba en esto, Anne?

La primera vez que estuvo con una de las chicas de mi agencia fue una broma de los productores de la serie porque lo veían muy solo y porque como tiene fama de golfo (la cual me temo que es bien merecida) quisieron ponerlo a prueba. Fue Celine; Christhine fuera del negocio; y se dedicaron a jugar a videojuegos y a comer guarrerías en su habitación, no saliendo en dos días. Al preguntarle qué tal, les dijo que había sido una de los mejores regalos que había recibido nunca.

A partir de ahí, por cada temporada de la serie le obsequiaban con un fin de semana con una chica y yo era la sexta.

Con ninguna de ellas había tenido contacto físico más allá de algún abrazo o toque amistoso y todas ellas habían vuelto mintiendo como agradecimiento. Así que el que amenazaba con ser mi león, resultó ser un tierno gatito.

— ¿Cómo te metiste tú en la actuación?

— ¿Todo lo respondes con otra pregunta?

— ¿Crees que lo hago?—ríe y saca otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla. Llevo menos de una hora con él y he perdido la cuenta de lo que fuma.

— No soy de los que tenían el sueño de ser actor ni nada de eso, acabé en este mundo de casualidad—saca el Zippo y la llama le da un brillo inquietante a sus ojos azules, para luego nublarlos tras la bruma del humo—Ahí tienes mi respuesta, quiero la tuya.

Tiro hacia atrás la espalda y me apoyo en los codos.

— Tengo siempre dos historias dependiendo del tipo de cliente—espero su reacción sin embargo su expresión no muta ni un milímetro—Está la historia triste y la verdadera.

— ¿Puedo elegir?—recupera una patata de encima de la colcha.

— Te iba a contar la versión original.

— Excelente—se aparta el pelo de la cara.

— Descubrí que podía ganar mucho más así que con cualquier otro trabajo y me metí en la agencia. Fin.

— ¿Ya está?

— Sí. Nada de abusos, ni infancia perdida, ni falta de cariño o atención por parte de mi familia o problemas de dinero. Me metí en la universidad, me aburría soberanamente y una de mis compañeras de clase no dejaba de lucir los modelos más caros de bolsos o los tratamientos de belleza más sofisticados. Le pregunté y me contó su secreto.

Parpadea y manotea con cada una de las palabras— ¿Me juras que me has contado la verdad?

— Sí—se queda en silencio, midiéndome—Si has hablado con las otras, sé que te habrán contado sus historias, realmente hay chicas que lo han pasado mal pero no es mi caso.

— Estás en esto por el dinero, lo capto.

— Supongo que eso me hace una persona horrible a tus ojos.

— No, no, en absoluto. Es tu motivación, la has encontrado y vives acorde a ella sin vergüenza. Ciertamente, me parece admirable y hace las cosas más fáciles.

— Gracias—apaga el cigarrillo en el vaso de agua de su mesilla de noche— ¿Fáciles?

Se aproxima a mí y presiona con una de sus manos mi clavícula izquierda, provocando que venza y acabe totalmente recostada en la cama. Su boca se acerca a mi oreja y me induce un escalofrío.

— Porque me pones mucho, nena—su voz rasgada despierta la parte más primitiva de mi cuerpo—Y desde que entré por la puerta he estado pensando en que tienes demasiada ropa encima.

Mis manos recorren su espalda y hunde su boca en mi cuello. El calor de su boca y la humedad de su lengua me electrizan. No hace falta hablar para saber ya quién va a llevar las riendas en esto.

Subo hasta sus hombros y desciendo hasta sus bíceps, haciendo realidad mi primer impulso al verlos. Norman mete una mano bajo mi vestido que sube directamente a mi abdomen, llevándose la tela en el movimiento. Con la otra y sin rastro de la delicadeza anterior, me levanta el trasero y posiciona mi cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Me enciendo de una forma que no me sucede nunca al trabajar. Esta vez no voy a tener que tirar de imaginación o de alguna escena caliente de los libros que leo para poder complacer a mi cliente.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que mis manos se instalen en su culo al tiempo que su boca ha rodado hacia mis pechos, desplazando los tirantes del vestido y el carísimo sujetador hacia abajo,  limitando el radio de acción de mis brazos.

Mis manos bailan hacia su ombligo y más abajo pero me las sujeta.

—No, no, no—chasquea con la lengua y su aliento rebota sobre mi boca—Sé una buena chica y déjate hacer.

— ¿Es lo que quieres?—pregunto, mojándome los labios.

— No, cariño—me suelta las manos y desciende hasta mis bragas—Es lo que tú deseas.

— ¿Ah, sí?—se me escapa en un jadeo cuando aparta la tela y sonríe sobre mi nariz.

— ¿Ves?—articula ronco, acariciando mi pubis.

— A ti también te gusta.

— Mucho—sus dedos se internan en mi interior y arqueo la espalda—Así disfrutaremos los dos.

 

—0—

 

Me muerde, le muerdo. Mis muñecas sujetas por su mano derecha encima de mi cabeza y la izquierda, bien plantada en mi cadera. Mis piernas rodean su cintura y con cada embestida me desplaza hasta el cabecero de la cama, cuando estamos demasiado cerca (en todos los sentidos), aferra mis nalgas y volvemos al centro del colchón.

Una y otra vez hasta que siento que no puedo soportarlo y acelera el ritmo.

El mundo se vuelve borroso entre sudor y gemidos. Se me escapa su nombre sin querer y atisbo a ver su sonrisa antes de llegar al orgasmo.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Te importa que fume?—suelto una carcajada y me muerde un pezón.

— Pero si llevas haciéndolo toda la noche.

— Era por empezar una conversación—se enciende el cigarrillo y sus dedos pasean por mi piel desnuda.

— Bueno, es una alternativa al típico “ha estado bien, ¿no?”—explora la línea bajo mis senos— ¿Te gustan mis tetas?—ríe pero sus mejillas recuperan el color cereza, tras el esfuerzo.

— Me gustan las tetas, en general, pero he de admitir que las tuyas son preciosas.

— Era el principal requisito—le informo al tiempo que capturo su mano y hago que envuelva mi pecho izquierdo, su respiración cambia de ritmo.

— ¿Ah sí?—deja que el humo salga por su nariz y lame la areola— ¿Hay más?—me muerdo el interior de la mejilla para no suspirar y trago saliva.

— Menor de treinta años,  entre 1.60 y 1.70 de altura, delgada y sin operaciones estéticas. Eso en cuanto al físico, en las aficiones, sumaban: motos, arte, fotografía, gatos, chocolate, café y cigarrillos.

— ¡Wow!—atrapa mi pierna y la sube en su cadera, mientras la acaricia— ¿Y las cumples todas? Las físicas ya las veo—apura otra calada y se estira hacia atrás para apagar el cigarrillo en el vaso de agua; donde hay muchos más cigarros que agua.

— Me encantan las motos, me alucinan Picasso, Dalí y Kandinsky, lo único que se hacer con una cámara es posar delante de ella haciendo el tonto, tengo dos gatos, hace siglos que no me atrevo a probar el chocolate, soy una verdadera adicta al café y sólo fumo en alguna fiesta—voy enumerando con los dedos y se los muestro—Cuatro de siete.

Se acerca y se mete en la boca mi dedo índice, su lengua juega. En un gesto involuntario, acerco mis caderas a las suyas.

— Está bien, creo que hemos descansado suficiente—me envuelve con sus brazos y me penetra.

 

—0—

 

Nos miramos, tumbados frente a frente. Me falta el aire y por sus mejillas corre el sudor de su frente. Seguimos íntimamente enlazados, sintiendo los espasmos posteriores al clímax.

Me observa y le sonrío, aunque permanece serio.

— ¿Puedo?

— ¿Qué?

— Besarte—sus dedos juegan con un mechón desordenado de mi cabello— ¿Puedo hacerlo?

No soy una prostituta al uso. Sí, acompaño a hombres por dinero y con muchos de ellos acabo acostándome pero no hay reglas como los besos. Y aunque esa explicación es clara, no quiero dársela, porque por una puñetera vez no me apetece recordar que estoy entre sus brazos como parte de una transacción.

— Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte, si lo he hecho de verdad—sus caderas se separan de las mías y me embarga una sensación triste de anhelo.

— No soy una puta con todas las letras—la palabra me sabe amarga.

— Yo no he dicho eso, nena—se remueve en la cama y me ofrece su regazo—Sólo que no…

— Soy como una “novia” de alquiler—me acurruco en su pecho, colocando la cabeza sobre su tatuaje “Norman”.

— No—sus manos me obligan a enfrentar mi cara con la suya— Olvídate que estás aquí. Vamos a pensar en que te he visto esta tarde tomándote una cerveza y he sido lo suficientemente idiota para insistirte en que me dieses tu número…

— Si así te es más fácil—sonrío—Por mí, estupendo.

—Anne, eres una mujer preciosa, que me vuelve loco y quiero que este fin de semana te olvides de quién eres y quién soy. Es más, nos vamos a olvidar del jodido mundo que hay fuera de estas cuatro paredes—se va acercando y sus labios rozan los míos con cada vocablo— ¿Te parece bien?—no me permitió responder, ya su boca había tomado la mía.

 

—0—

—Ni azúcar, ni pan, ni pasta,… Vives en un mundo triste, amigo.

— Soy un pobre diablo y no me lo merezco—termina sus huevos revueltos y se pasa al tazón de cereales.

Hace tiempo que he terminado de desayunar pero el sigue alternando todo con un café y fruta.

— No me extraña que necesites energía con ese cuerpo—suelto más para mí que para él y suelta una risita nerviosa en el borde de su taza.

— Pues tú deberías comer más que un café y una tostada.

—Estoy bien así, gracias—deja el tazón a un lado y me agarra por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

— ¿Estás segura, nena?—pasa su lengua por mi clavícula.

— Es que no me entra nada más—respondo lentamente, en su juego y deslizo una mano hacia su paquete. Lejos de escandalizarse, cubre mi mano con la suya e inicia un movimiento lento— ¿Y tu desayuno?

— Ya lo terminaré luego.

 

—0—

 

— Puedo comprar una cosa de estas para…—le arrebato el móvil.

— Si pruebas a dejar de jugar un par de días, cuando lo intentes, pasarás el nivel sin darte cuenta.

— ¿Dejarlo un par de días? ¡Estás loca!—me quita el aparato—Sin el Candy Crush mi vida no tiene sentido.

— ¿Seguro?—le tumbo en la cama y me pongo a horcajadas sobre él.

— ¡Ah! Piensas que voy a olvidarme del móvil—lo tira a la alfombra—Y que sin oponer resistencia—cruza los brazos tras su nuca—Voy a dejar que me violes, ¿no?

— Además de guapo, sexy y follar bien, eres listo, Norman—me sonríe petulante.

— Hago lo que puedo—tiro de sus calzoncillos.

— No sé por qué nos hemos vestido otra vez.

— Para hacerlo divertido, mi dulce Anne.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Duermes?

— Depende.

— ¿Depende de qué?—ahogo la risa, observándole desde encima de mi almohada.

— De para qué quieres que esté despabilado—abre un ojo y me mira, divertido. Paso mi mano por su pecho y me adosa a su cuerpo.

— No puedes seguir con ganas—bromeo mientras me río nerviosa, con sus besos en mi cuello. Gruñe sobre mi piel y noto el despertar de su excitación presionando sobre mi barriga—No deja de sorprenderme, señor Reedus.

— Calla—chista, sus manos bailan libres por mi piel y me rindo de nuevo, al sexo, al placer, a él.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Damos una vuelta en moto?

— No creo que sea buena idea salir de aquí.

— No hay problema, los paparazis andan sobrevolando mi casa, no me buscarán en ningún hotel—se sube la cremallera de los Levi’s y se sienta a ponerse las botas con los cordones desatados.

— Pero, Norman—me agacho, buscando en mi maleta algo que no sea lencería y vestidos o faldas cortas, con la lejana idea de unos shorts vaqueros metidos por si acaso—Si te ven conmigo…

— ¿Qué?—se levanta y algunas gotas caen desde su pelo recién lavado—Me la suda.

—Norman—he encontrado los pantalones ahora rebusco para una camiseta apropiada, cosa más difícil. Escucho sus pasos y veo sus botas por entre mis piernas. Posa sus manos en mis nalgas.

— ¿Tienes problemas por ahí?—se roza contra mi culo.

—No tengo una camiseta medio decente para ir en moto y como sigas así, no la voy a necesitar—para, no sin antes darme un empujón y se acuclilla a mi lado.

— Mmm, ¡interesante!—extrae alguna de mis bragas y sujetadores de encaje—Muy, muy interesante—en sus ojos esa mirada traviesa—Puedo hacerte un préstamo, te quedará algo grande pero…— se levanta, llevándose uno de mis sujetadores.

— ¡Eh!

— Es un intercambio—saca de su maleta una camiseta negra con letras grises y me la lanza. La pillo al vuelo y la olisqueo— ¡Ey! Soy un tío limpio—le miro, bajando la cabeza para introducirla por el cuello de la camiseta—Así me mira mi gato—me río dentro de la camiseta y la dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo—Podrías llevarla sin pantalones y nadie se daría cuenta.

— Sí, eso parece—me pongo los shorts y mientras me los abrocho,  manipula la tela hasta hacerle un nudo por encima de la cadera. — ¿Bien?

— Sexy.

— No tengo casco—me calzo unos botines planos de ante marrón.

— Te serviría el de Mingus, mi hijo, pero lo tengo en casa.

— Entonces.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá. Espera, espera—se pone una camiseta blanca y saca dos piezas de tela de su equipaje— ¿Cuál prefieres?

 

—0—

 

—Súbete la máscara hasta la nariz y quítate la coleta para que el viento te tape la cara.

Acato sin rechistar.

— ¡Genial! Ahora date la vuelta y…—levanto los brazos hacia el sol—Sí, así, perfecto.

Un camión nos toca la bocina y Norman saluda.

Estamos en una carretera secundaria, haciendo fotos al borde desde hace veinte minutos.

— Si nos metemos por aquí, llegamos a una parte del bosque con una luz muy chula—mete la cámara en una de las alforjas de la moto y quita la pata. Me siento tras de él, apoyándome en sus hombros y me pasa el casco.

— No me gusta que vayas así, si tenemos un accidente.

— ¡Tranquila, nena!—me interrumpe—De peores he salido.

Arranca y salimos por un ramal hasta la vía principal. El sol y la brisa me azotan las piernas y tengo tal sensación de libertad, que me dan ganas de soltarme y abrir los brazos.

— ¡Esto es genial!—grito y él vuelve la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

— Claro que sí, ¡es lo puto mejor!—palmea mi muslo desnudo y acelera, adelantando un coche. Me aprieto más a él.

 

—0—

 

— Nunca lo había hecho en un bosque.

— ¿De verdad?

— Te lo juro—beso mi puño y me sigo recolocando el sujetador.

— Yo tampoco.

— ¿No?—niega con la cabeza, se sube la cremallera del vaquero y la máscara que tenía enrollada en el cuello—Pues cualquiera lo diría.

Busca de nuevo su cámara y me hace una foto.

— ¡Eh! Que me estoy vistiendo—otro clic— ¡Maldito! Ven—con una mano, esconde la cámara a su espalda, lo rodeo para quitársela y me agarra el brazo.

— Venga, vamos a hacernos un selfie.

— ¿Qué dices? Ni de coña—haciendo caso omiso, pega mi espalda a su pecho y saca la cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo—En serio, Norman, no puedo…

— Súbete la máscara.

 

—0—

 

— Me encantan—mordisqueo el sándwich que he comprado en una gasolinera mientras paso las fotos—Son maravillosas.

Me paro especialmente en los selfies con y sin las máscaras de calaveras. Me hipnotiza el brillo de mis propios ojos, sé que soy yo pero es difícil reconocerme…

— ¿Qué te ocurre?—me quita una miga en la comisura del labio y la moto se mueve un poco. Estamos sentados uno en frente de otro a lo largo del cómodo asiento de cuero de su Triumph. Le miro, encontrándome con sus Rayban.

— Hace mucho que no me sentía así.

— ¿Así cómo?

— Así de…— dudo, no sabiendo por dónde empezar. Dejo el resto del bocadillo en la bolsa y pongo la cámara en la misma—Por favor, abrázame.

— ¿Qué?

— Por favor, abrázame—sonríe y aparta su comida a un lado. Me rodea con los brazos y me desliza hacia él. Coloco mis brazos sobre sus anchos hombros e interno la nariz entre su pelo. Hago un ruidito de gusto y escucho su risa.

— ¿Estás bien, nena?

— Mejor que nunca—respondo.

 

—0—

 

— ¿No deberíamos volver? Se hace de noche.

— ¿Quieres volver?

— La verdad es que no—hablo por encima de su hombro. Se gira lo suficiente para plantarme un beso en la nariz, sobre la tela de la máscara.

— Pues, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas, en una carretera solitaria y con mis brazos abarcando su cintura.

— Contigo, al fin del mundo.

 

—0—

 

— Las personas heridas atraen a las personas heridas—la luz del cigarrillo ilumina su rostro cuando le da una calada—Por eso lo sabía.

— ¿Quién te hizo daño a ti, Norman?—su mano aprieta la mía.

— Supongo que yo mismo, forma un poco parte de mi personalidad, ¿no?—la hierba produce un sonido suave cuando gira la cabeza en mi dirección. Levanto el brazo y le quito el cigarrillo de los labios.

— Tienes razón, al final somos nosotros los que nos hacemos daño—le doy una calada y toso— ¡Uff! Sí que son fuertes los Parliament—me agarra la mano y le da una calada sin que lo suelte—Dan pudo ser un cabrón que me engañaba con todas pero la culpa era mía, estaba al corriente y le dejé hacer durante años.

— No te culpes, el primer amor siempre es jodido.

— Me prometí que no volvería a sufrir por un tío, no dependería de él, no lo necesitaría para nada—me quita el cigarrillo de las manos y asciende, quedándose sentado sobre la hierba.

— Entonces, ¿después de él no has estado con nadie?—le echo una mirada significativa—Me refiero a fuera del trabajo.

— Nadie. Primero, no me quedaron demasiadas ganas después de eso y luego, ningún hombre querría estar con alguien como yo.

— No estoy de acuerdo, Anne, no digas esas cosas.

— ¿Estarías tú con una puta de lujo?—me alzo sobre mis codos.

— No—su respuesta rotunda es como un gancho en el estómago.

— ¿Ves?—me levanto con ganas de llorar.

— No, Anne, déjame acabar—tira la colilla al suelo y se yergue, atrapando mi cuerpo—Yo no estaría con una puta, de lujo, sin lujo, eso me la trae al pairo. Estaría con una persona, con una mujer y me da igual qué haga con su vida mientras sea lo que ella decida hacer.

— No lo dices en serio—sonrío llorando.

— ¿Sabes? Soy la clase de chico tímido, un pelín antisocial, que prefiere estar solo en un rincón porque ha asumido que no encaja en ninguna parte. Desde ese lugar, he observado mucho y he aprendido a valorar ciertas cosas—me limpia las lágrimas con el envés de su mano—y además soy la clase de tío que pierde el culo cuando una chica le sonríe como lo haces tú.

— Estás loco, Norman.

— Eso son viejas noticias, ya, cielo.

 

—0—

— Súbela a Instagram.

— ¿Estas segura?—asiento, abriendo la App en su móvil—La de las máscaras.

— O la otra, la que prefieras.

— La de las máscaras. La cara bonita de mi chica la guardaré un poco más sólo para mí.

 

—0—


End file.
